Rodentia Academy
Rodentia Academy is a Side Operation in Watch Dogs 2. Plot Masquerade After reports of strange people near the SFMOMA arise, Marcus heads out to speak to Snickerdoodle, a DedSec affiliate. She informs him about strange men wearing rat masks, similar to Defalt. Marcus then hacks the masked copycats, revealing that they are involved in a group called the Ordinate Academy, a hacking club, and that they aren't connected to Defalt, who had disappeared a while ago. Marcus asks T-Bone if he has any idea how Defalt disappeared, which T-Bone denies. Marcus inquires Josh on their hideout location, which he reveals is in Bayview Rise. Rat Trap Marcus goes to their headquarters and downloads their data, also uploading a virus. The building has a handful of computers and the Defalt logo on their wall. Marcus notifies Ray that he had a ton of dirt of them and plans to sabotage their equipment. Pest Control Marcus arrives at their base, guarded with Unemi guards, and destroys their four shipments. He calls Ray to tell him the job is done and promises to stop them if they try to recruit any new members. Chapters Masquerade * Objective: Meet DedSec follower near MOMA; Hack people wearing rat masks 0/3; Leave the area * Brief: People have been reporting weird people in rat masks hanging around the Museum of Modern Art. DedSec is going to find them and hack them to try to figure out what's going on. Rat Trap * Objective: Investigate the Rodentia Academy HQ * Brief: We're tracked the Ordinate Academy back to their base of operations. Is it a scam? Performance art? A cult? Whatever the case, DedSec's going to expose the truth behind this movement. Pest Control * Objective: Destroy Rodentia Academy's gear 0/4 * Brief: OA's going to expose its own followers to make a point about privacy. DedSec, of course, opposes this wholeheartedly. We're going to send a message by destroying their equipment and exposing their plans. Intercepted Texts and E-mails During Masquerade, the player needs to hack three members of the Rodentia Academy: * The one tagging a building at the restricted area has Intercepted Text #1. * The one near the dumpsters has E-mail #1. * The one preaching near the entrance of the Art Gallery has E-mail #2. Intercepted Text #1 "Where are you recruiting now?" "MOMA. Going for the ar-teest types. You?" "Working around the base. Got one up north by the bridge. Picked up a three at the stadium." "Nice!" E-mail #1 To: Game Masters From: Ordinate Academy "Before asking for any personal data, hook them with the mask. Most people will recognize it. Tell them they'll each get one for participating. We need them to feel like part of a community before we start pushing them further. Group-think is a powerful tool." E-mail #2 To: Game Masters From: Ordinate Academy "Make sure your masks fill the form to completion before you bring them back to the silo building. They are the first examples, the first ones fully exposed. Make sure they're good ones." Trivia * This is the only mention of Defalt in Watch Dogs 2. Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions